Kenapa harus 98?
by Woo jizii
Summary: [CHAP. 2! UP!] "Gimana sih perasaan lo ketika nilai lo lebih sedikit dari orang yang lo benci? Marah gue! Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus si telinga lebar itu yang dapet 100 sedangkan gue cuma 98! Gue benci chanyeol! Titik! " [BOYXBOY] [CHANBAEK] [EXO] [BL] [YAOI] [CHANYEOL] [BAEKHYUN] [DLDR]
1. chapter 1

**KENAPA HARUS 98?**

 **Woo jizii**

 **Genre**

 **Lokal • romance • komedi**

 **BL! DLDR! Yang ngerasa gg suka cerita kek gini mending ngejauh jan deket-deket nta** **r** **suka!** **Kan malu!**

 **[Boyslove] [maho!]**

 **gua udah kasih [WARNING!]**

• **Inget ini semua cuma fiktif •**

 **Summary**

Baekhyun itu orangnya santai sebenernya, tapi kalau udah nyangkut masalah chanyeol bawaannya pengen ngegas aja. Yaps! Dia benci sama manusia tiang satu itu, karena chanyeol lebih pinter, chanyeol jago olahraga, dan chanyeol cepet dapet cewek! Dia juga pengen kayak gitu tapi gengsi nya lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya! Tapi siapa yang tahu mereka punya masalalu bareng?

 **Chapter 1 Baekhyun enemy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun side**

Deretan nilai itu sudah tertempel rapi di mading tapi kayaknya semua nggak peduli sama nilai! Buktinya nggak ada yang liat hasil ujian tengah semester kemarin, oke gua ga peduli! Gua masih sibuk nyari nama di mading tapi masih nggak ketemu akhirnya gua agak jinjit buat liat barisan atas, iya gua pendek harus jinjit segala. Saat sibuk nyari gua ngrasain nafas orang deket banget sama telinga gue

"Udah nggak usah diliat lagi, tetep aja lo nomor dua mana pake jinjit buang-buang tenaga! Kasian kaki pendek lo! Udah ah gua di kantin kalo nyariin" ucap pria itu, gue coba liat nomor satu sama dua emang bener gue nomor dua dan kenapa harus selalu 98? Sedangkan dia nomor satu dengan 100? GUE KESEL!

"Adhitama Chanyeol Mahaprana! Gue benci sama lo! Awas ya lo! " dan dia udah lari duluan

Yah gitulah kira-kira hidup gue setiap hari, oh ya sampe lupa kenalin gue Faresta baekhyun pradipa anak XII IPS 2 SMA Budi Luhur. Gue bukan anak osis, atau anak basket! Hell, No! Gue cuma anak PMR aja di sekolah ini. Gua 100% nyimpang alias belok nggak suka cewek, mungkin emang gara-gara trauma aja sama ibu kandung gue dulu yang hampir bunuh gue, gila emang! Tapi itu emang faktanya.

Yang tadi itu Adhitama chanyeol mahaprana, tapi gue biasa panggil dia tama kalo diluar sekolah, nama kecil dia itu, ketua basket rangkap ketua osis, my forever enemy. Dia dikelas yang sama kayak gue. Gue kenal dia dari kecil, dan dari kecil juga gue benci sama dia. Dia tu rese! Seneng banget gangguin orang. Dan gue sebel karna yang digangguin cuma gue, dia tu kayak punya alter ego tau ngga. Kalau disekolah dia rese banget sama gue, tapi kalau dirumah beda banget 180° dia baik sama gue, suka jajanin siomay nya mang jajang depan komplek gua suka banget.

Orang tua gue udah cerai dari gue kecil, dan sekarang gue ikut ayah. Gue tinggal didepan rumahnya si chanyeol, bete banget setiap hari liat muka dia. Gue kadang suka baper kalau dirumah, setiap hari dia dateng kerumah gue cuma buat nganterin makanan karena ayah dinas keluar kota jadi gue sendiri. Sebenernya ayahnya chanyeol pernah bilang kalau mau gue bisa nginep disana, ya gengsi coy gila aja gue nginep di rumahnya caplang. Yaudah mau gak mau dia yang nginep dirumah gue, tapi walaupun setiap hari dia nganterin makan buat gue, itu gak bakal ngerubah sikapnya disekolah sama gue, never! Ya kayak gini gue yang ngejar dia kekantin karna bete banget sama resenya dia

"Lo maunya apa sih? Suka banget gangguin orang! " kesel gue sambil nunjuk ke dia

"Maunya lo gimana dong" dia cuma tersenyum idiot

"Please ya, yeol. Sekali aja bikin hidup gue tenang bisa gak sih? " tanya gue sambil ngelipet tangan didada

"Makanya jadian sama gue, bereskan" jawabnya sambil melipat kedua kakinya

"Males banget" ucapku memutar bola mataku

"Senyum dong, esta. Jangan cemberut mulu! Ntar cantiknya ilang" ucapnya sambil mencubit kedua pipiku

"Gue kan udah bilang jangan panggil nama kecil disekolah dan gue nggak cantik!" ucap ku sambil melangkah dari mejanya tapi tangannya nahan gue

"Tapi nama lo lucu sih gimana dong? " sabar baek sabar

"Ikut gue sekarang juga" dengan terburu gue narik tangan dia ke arah belakang sekolah

"Pelan-pelan baek, sakit juga kali ini" keluhnya saat gue narik tangannya

"Diem aja bisa nggak sih? " oke akhirnya dia diem juga, gue nggak peduli anak-anak pada liatin, udah biasa! Setelah dengan susah gue nari badan raksasa ini akhirnya sampai juga dibelakang sekolah

"Lo kenapa lagi sih hari ini? " tuh kan dia tu emang punya alter ego gue yakin! Dimana coba dia yang rese tadi? Sekarang perhatian banget, mana langsung tau kalau gue lagi ada masalah, sebel gue. Jujur aja, dia emang baik cuma rese nya aja yang gue nggak suka

"Jangan panggil nama kecil gue disini" bohongku padanya

"Bilang nggak sama gue! lo kenapa? " kali ini dia mepet gue ketembok, udah ketahuan gue kalo gini

"Nggak apa-apa! Udah ah" lagi selangkah gue mau jalan udah dihadang sama dia

"Apa masalah si curut itu? " tanyanya to the point

"Daehyun, yeol namanya" jawabku masih nunduk

"Serah! Gue nggak peduli! Ngapain lo dia? " tuh kan udah tahu dia nggak bisa bohong jadinya gue

"Gue liat dia jalan sama cewek lain " jujur gue agak sedih kali ini jadi dari tadi cuma bisa nunduk

"Gue udah pernah bilangkan sama lo kalau dia itu nggak bener, keras banget sih jadi orang" ucapnya menegakkan kepala gue

"Ya gue mana tau hksss" gue bukan cowok kuat gue akuin itu kalo masalah hati nol buat gue

"Udah nggak usah nangis, tenang aja! Dan lo cepet putusin dia, gue nggak mau tahu! " lanjutnya ngapus air mata gue

"Iya" gue cuma bisa ngangguk kalo dia udah bilang kayak gitu

"Udah lo pergi duluan gih! Gue mau ngerokok bentaran" ucapnya masih ngebersihin sisa air mata gue

"Yaudah gue mau ke ruang pmr dulu nemuin luhan, jangan kebanyakan ngrokok nggak baik" gue pergi duluan ninggalin dia disitu

"Bawel banget! Ini lagi yang pertama seminggu ini" gerutunya sendiri

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol side**

Gue nggak suka sebenarnya baekhyun punya cowok dia itu masih polos gue tahu karena gue dari kecil bareng sama dia, emang nggak ada yang tahu kecuali sahabat deket kita berdua aja. Dan gue makin marah aja tau si curut daehyun itu duain baekhyun, entah kenapa gue serasa punya tanggung jawab kalau masalah baekhyun, gue nggak suka liat dia nangis. Gue pengen ngelindungin dia semenjak kejadian 8 tahun lalu saat ibu kandung dia nyoba bunuh dia.

 _Waktu itu gue sama baekhyun masih 10 tahun nggak tahu apa-apa, gue lagi main sama baekhyun di depan rumah dia. Tiba-tiba ibunya manggil dia kedalam rumah, diapun dateng nemuin ibunya sementara gue nunggu di luar. Tiba-tiba dia teriak dari dalem gue yang panik langsung aja lari masuk, dan nemuin baekhyun duduk di lantai sementara ibunya bawa pisau sambil bilang "kamu itu anak haram nggak pantes hidup! "_

 _Gue yang panik langsung lari keluar manggil orang tua gue, saat orang tua gue udah masuk rumah baekhyun ibunya masih berdiri bawa pisau sedangkan baekhyun nangis sambil duduk_

 _"Jangan ibu! Jangan baekhyun janji jadi anak baik" tangisnya memohon_

 _"Baekhyun janji nggak akan nakal lagi! "_

 _Apasih yang diharepin dari anak kecil kalau dikeadaan kayak gitu dan saat itu juga gue benci sama diri gue karna nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Ayah gue langsung megangin ibunya baekhyun sedangkan ibu gue nelfon ayah baekhyun yang masih dikantor. Saat ayah gue megang ibunya gue langsung lari deketin baekhyun yang masih nangi kenceng dan gue bawa keluar rumah_

 _"Esta jangan nangis ada tama disini"_

 _"tama janji bakal jagain esta mulai sekarang " gue janji sama diri gue sendiri bakal jagain dia_

 _"Janji? "_

 _"Janji"_

Gue marah kalau inget momen itu, dia emang nggak bisa ditinggal sendiri. Gue gangguin dia cuma sekedar biar tahu dia baik apa nggak, buka buat kesenengan gue, tapi nggak pernah peka kalau diperhatiin

"Isss bunyi mulu ni hp perasaan nggak tahu orang lagi flash back juga" gerutu gue hp bunyi

 _ **Sehun calling**_

Itu yang tertera dilayar smartphone nya saat ini

"Ini orang nggak tahu waktu banget sih! "

"Halo? Kenapa? " gue angkat telfonnya

 _ **"Dimana bro? "**_

"Di belakang mau nge-pis bro (mau ngrokok) " jawab gue seadanya

 _ **"Ngrokok mulu lo penyakitan ntar, kesini aja pada ngumpul nih"**_

"Beneran? Oke tunggu ya, gue matiin nih" gue langsung matiin hp gue dan pergi ke lapangan bjendela

Pas mau pergi ke lapangan gue nggak sengaja liat baekhyun di ruang pmr lagi ngobrol sama luhan dan kyungsoo, jiwa jail gue muncul seketika. Gue berhenti sebentar buat mikir cara dan langsung nemu. Mereka nggak tahu kalau ada gue karna pintu pmr ditutup tapi jendela nya agak kebuka, pas banget diluar juga ada kain putih kayaknya mereka habis praktek, yaudah gue gunain aja buat nakut-nakutin mereka. Gue tahu kalau saklar lampunya dideket pintu jadi gue masukin tangan gue diem-diem buat matiin lampu

"Woy kenapa mati nih? " teriak luhan

"Nggak lucu nih! " kyungsoo kali ini gue makin terkikik di luar

"Siapa sih elah becandaan kayak gini " nah itu baekhyun yang bilang dan gue dengan cepet nutupin kepala gue pake kain putih tadi dan nongol di jendela dan pas banget baekhyun liat

"Coy! Apaan tuh! " teriak dia gue langsung nurunik kepala gue

"Apaan sih lo! " tanya luhan

"Tadi dijendela " tunjuknya ke jendela

"Jangan nakut-nakutin lo! " jawab kyungsoo ngelirik baekhyun gue nongolin kepala gue lagi ke jendela

"SETANNNN! " teriak baekhyun keluar dan pas banget ngeliat gue ngelepas kain itu dikepala gue dan siap-siap lari

"CHANYEOL! KESINI NGGAK LO! JANGAN KABUR LO! "

"Hahaha" dengan cepet gue lari ke lapangan basket sambil ketawa

.

.

.

"Huh huh huh" gue sampe ke lapangan basket sambil ngos-ngosan

"Lama banget sih lo! " teriak sehun

"Air huh minum" gue buat isyarat minum pake tangan dan dia lempar botol ke gue langsung gue habisin

"Kemana aja? " tanya sehun lagi

"Tadi liat baekhyun di ruang pmr bareng luhan sama kyungsoo, yaudah gue kerjain aja baekhyunnya" ucap gue masih sambil minum

"Hati-hati bro masih ada gue disini kalo nyangkut luhan" jawab sehun saat gebetannya gue sebut

"Tenang aja bro, gue cuma jailin baekhyun aja, kyungsoo juga kagak bro santai" lirik gue sama jongin yang mau nyela gue

"Udah tembak aja bro kalo Cinta mah" sela sehun nepuk bahu gue

"Congor lo kalo ngomong licin banget bangsat!"

"Hehehe" dia cuma nyengir

"Gimana nih ntar sore jadi nggak? " tanya jongin tiba-tiba

"Oh latgap sama anak sebelah?" lanjut gue

"Iya" balasnya singkat gue langsung mikir si curut daehyun kan anak basket sebelah

"Jadi dong masa nggak jadi seru pasti nih" ucap gue duduk ditengah mereka

"Ok gue kabarin anak sebelah dulu " ucap jongin

Gue ambil hp disaku buat chat baekhyun

 **To : esta**

 **Ntar sore jangan pulang dulu, ada latgap basket liat gue ya. Tenang, ntar sampe rumah gue jajanin di mang jajang**

 **Send**

Gue masukin lagi hp gue ke saku pas chat gue udah kekirim

"Formasi gimana nih nanti? " tanya jongin

"Gue mau pakai formasi inti ntar sore" ucap gue mandang lurus kedepan

.

.

.

Beda geng cowok keren sama cowok cantik mah, gini nih kalo cowok-cowok cantik lagi kumpul yang liatin satu sekolah bro. Ya bisa dibilang cowok disini jadi belok gara-gara mereka sampe anak sebelah juga ikutan belok. Kantin yang tadinya sepi jadi rame pas mereka dateng. Mereka berlima(?) ya karna pas baekhyun selesai marah-marah tadi minseok sama tao dateng nemuin mereka jadi mereka kekanti bareng

"Mau pesen apa nih? " tanya luhan sama yang lain

"Gue es jeruk aja han, lagi nggak mood makan" ucap baekhyun

"Gue bakso" sahut kyunsoo

"Gue juga " lanjut tao sama minseok

"Oke jadi bakso empat es jeruk satu, kalian minumnya apa? " tanya luhan lagi

"Samain aja" sahut tao

"Oke gue pesen dulu" ucap luhan pergi pesen makan

Tiba-tiba hp gue geter, gue liat ada chat dari chanyeol males sebenarnya mau liat tapi ntar kalo penting gue juga yang disalahin

 **From : tama**

 **Ntar sore jangan pulang dulu, ada latgap basket liat gue ya. Tenang, ntar sampe rumah gue jajanin di mang jajang**

Apaan coba tiba-tiba chat kayak gitu, emangnya gue anak kecil apa yang mau disogok ama siomay

"Eh ntar sore nonton latgap basket yuk pulang sekolah" inget ya mulut itu beda sama hati beda! Inget itu!

"Emang ada?" Sahut tao

"Iya ada, nonton ya ntar sore" rayu gue sama mereka

"Bicarain apa sih?" tanya luha yang baru dateng

"Latgap basket ntar sore,mau nonton nggak?" sahut kyungsoo

"Nonton dong, ada gebetan main" ucap luhan antusias

"Yaelah lo mah tau gue!" jawab kyungsoo

"Ya biarin lo sendiri nonton juga gara-gara nungguin jongin kan" skak mat kyungsoo cuma bisa mendengus jawab pertanyaan luhan

"Baek, lo sama si daehyun gimana? " sahut minseok

"Bodo ah nggak usah bicarain dia males gue! " ucap baekhyun sambil minum es jeruknya yang baru aja dateng sama pesenan lainnya

"Serah lo dah" lanjut minseok santai

"Udah cepet keburu masuk nih"

.

.

.

Gue bingung sama diri gue sebenarnya, gue benci sama chanyeol tapi kalo dia bicara gue nurut aja sama dia. Gue juga nggak nolak kalo dia care sama gue, ntah kenapa gue malah seneng. Dia nggak ngelarang gue buat pacaran, dia juga nggak masalah kalo gue belok. Dia cuma marah kalo gue nangis, itu aja. Dia orangnya baik sebenarnya, gue sayang sebenarnya sama dia tapi ni gengsi tinggi banget sumpah, gue malu aja bilangnya, jadi gue diem dari dulu dan lebih milih cari pacar buat pelampiasan, tapi gue mulu yang disakitin heran gue. Dan saat gue lagi sakit chanyeol yang pertama ada buat gue, gue sebenernya nggak mau sebuh hubungan gue sama chanyeol friend with benefit tapi emang kayak gitu dan gue udah terbiasa tergantung sama chanyeol, karna dia yang janji sama gue dulu.

 _"Tama janji bakal jagain esta mulai sekarang "_

Itu janji dia dulu dan selalu dia tepatin sampe sekarang

 _ **"the most important person in my life, the person who cares about me the most, he is chanyeol"**_

 **TBC**

 **Hai gue bawa ff baru nih**

 **Masih kena efek kobam chanbaek belakangan ini**

 **Cute banget mereka tu, nggak sanggup gue**

 **Pengen yang baru kayaknya otak gue jadi pas punya ide jadinya gini deh**

 **Review juseyo ^^**

 **Maafkan jika masih ada typo sana sini udah berusaha gue perbaikin tapi masih ada aja jadi males gue**

 **Next see u in treat you better**

 **Sekian dari gue**

 **Byebye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**KENAPA HARUS 98?**

 **Woo jizii**

 **Genre**

 **Lokal • romance • komedi**

 **BL! DLDR! Yang ngerasa gg suka cerita kek gini mending ngejauh jan deket-deket nta** **r** **suka!** **Kan malu!**

 **[Boyslove] [maho!]**

 **gua udah kasih [WARNING!]**

• **Inget ini semua cuma fiktif •**

 **Summary**

Baekhyun itu orangnya santai sebenernya, tapi kalau udah nyangkut masalah chanyeol bawaannya pengen ngegas aja. Yaps! Dia benci sama manusia tiang satu itu, karena chanyeol lebih pinter, chanyeol jago olahraga, dan chanyeol cepet dapet cewek! Dia juga pengen kayak gitu tapi gengsi nya lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya! Tapi siapa yang tahu mereka punya masalalu bareng?

 **Chapter 2**

 **Masih ada gue**

 **Baekhyun side**

Udah pukul 4 sekarang, lapangan basket riuh banget gara-gara latgap sama SMA sebelah. Gue sebenernya males aja keseni kalau buka gara-gara siomay nya mang jajang yang chanyeol janjiin, ogah lahir batin. Tangan gue masih digandeng luhan sama kyungsoo dari tadi, mau cari tempat duduk yang pas katanya, dan akhirnya dapet diposisi tribun tengah emang pas banget buat nonton menurut gue. Belum mulai sih pertandingannya, masih disambut sama tim cheers sma gue. Males banget kalau ada tin cheerleader, apalagi sama yang namanya iren, sebel banget gue sama dia sok kecentilan banget gila sama chanyeol. Dan sekarang tim basket masuk ke lapangan dan mereka papasan, liat! Tuh kan centil banget emang, mana caper pakek ngasih semangat segala sama chanyeol. But, wait baek lu baru aja cemburu sama iren? Oh! What the hell, my lord save my brain. Gue ngecek hp dari tadi geter mulu.

 **From : tama**

 **Ditonton ya! Jangan pergi duluan! Mau gue tunjukin sesuatu nih**

Dari chanyeol ternyata, gue auto liat dia di lapangan pas selesai baca chatnya. Dia yang liat gue dari kursinya buat isyarat menunjuk antara mata gue sama lapangan. Gue cuma nganggukin kepala males nanggepin tuh anak

Apasih yang mau ditunjukin sama tuh anak, penasaran gue. Dan akhirnya kedua tim masuk ke lapangan, dan SHIT! Maaf tuhan aku ngumpat, see itu daehyun. Gue yang kesel sambil ngecengin genggaman tangan gue dan mau ngambil tas. Tapi sial ketahuan sama chanyeol yang ngeliat gue dari lapangan dan nyuruh gue balik duduk sama melotot, gue takut. Akhirnya gue balik duduk sambil menggumamkan berbagai macam umpatan. Anjing emang gue lupa kalau si kadal itu anak basket sebelah, dan kayaknya dia liat gue nonton, anjir pakek senyum lagi si kadal nggak mikir apa perasaan gue gimana.

"Baek lo nggak kenapa-napa kan? " tanya kyungsoo yang sadar sama perubahan mood gue

"Santai, gue nggak apa-apa kok" bohong gue

Gue terpaksa nonton pertandingan ini sampai selesai, dan akhirnya tim sekolah gue menang, gue seneng banget. Dan pas banget pertandingan selesai diumumin hasilnya, semua pemain mau ngajak chanyeol selebrasi tapi chanyeol jalan ngelewatin timnya dan nyamperin daehyun dengan muka marahnya.

 _BUGHHHH_

Gue dan seisi lapangan kaget, itu cepet banget. Saat gue udah sadar daehyun udah jatuh aja. Gue yang panik langsung lari ke lapangan buat ngalangin chanyeol yang terus mukulin daehyun tanpa ampun. Nggak ada cara lain sekarang yang terpikir di otak gue, gue yang panik langsung narik chanyeol dan meluk dia dari depan berusah nahan berat badannya.

"Lepas baek! " ucap chanyeol yang masih nyoba buat muku daehyun

"Udah, cukup! Gue nggak mau liat kayak gini! " gue masih ngencengin pelukan gue ke badannya

"Dia pantes dapet pelajaran! " lanjut chanyeol yang nggak berhenti nunjuk daehyun

"Gue tahu! Tapi udah cukup, lo bisa bunuh dia kalo kayak gini, cukup! hiksss" gue tahu dia nglakuin semua ini demi gue, tapi gue juga nggak bisa liat dia kayak gini

"Baek...? " dia udah mulai tenang saat gue mulai nangis

"Hikss G-Gue nggak mau lo kena masalah gara-gara gue hiksss" tangis gue masih meluk erat badan chanyeol

"Ok gue berhenti, maaf, ini salah gue" ucap chanyeol nyoba ngehibur gue

"Jangan berantem lagi gue mohon" gue nyoba liat matanya dengan muka yang basah sepenuhnya karena habis nangis

"Ok gue janji, maaf kalau gue buat lo takut" ucapnya balik meluk gue lagi dan nyoba nenangin gue sambil ngelus kepala gue

"Dan buat lo kita masih punya urusan ya! " lanjutannya masih nunjuk daehyun yang babak belur didepannya

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol side**

Setelah kejadian di lapangan tadi gue masih yakin baekhyun belum tenang sekarang. Akhirnya gue boncengin dia pakek motor gue, gue tahu dia butuh pelampiasan buat marah. Dan di kecepatan 100 motor gue melaju pas banget kayaknya timingnya mana mendung lagi, gue masih denger dia nangis sambil nyender dipunggung gue.

"Baek? laper nggak? " tanya gue random

"Hmm" jawab dia lesu

"Mampir makan dulu mau nggak? "

"Serah" jawabnya jutek

"Jutek banget sih, masih marah? "

"Nggak"

"Masa? "

"Ihh, tama apaan sih! "

"Makanya senyum dong! Masa muka mau lomba sama mendung, gelap auranya! Tuh liat" ucap gue sambil nunjuk nunjuk ke atas

"Ya makanya jangan rese! "

"Siapa yang rese sih? Aku tanya kamu mau makan apa nggak? "

"Mau! "

"Mau makan apa? "

"Yang bisa ngilangin stress, apa? "

"Apa ya? Hmm senyum aku mungkin" ucap gue mau goda dia

"Tama! Nggak lucu"

"AHHHH, duh, sakit baek! " habis perut gue di cubitin dari tadi

"Ya habisnya gombal mulu, nggak tahu apa lagi stress "

"Seblak mau nggak? Mumpung mendung nih"

"Boleh"

Dan saat itu juga motor gue cepetin lagi, mecah ramenya jalan ibu kota. Gue suka bikin obrolan kecil garing kayak tadi cuman sekedar buat dia nggak terus-menerus larut sama sedihnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di warung seblak deket komplek gue akhirnya nunggu di meja dan chanyeol yang mesen makannya

"Kamu apa? " tanya chanyeol sambil naruh helm di atas motor

"Ori aja, pedes " jawab baekhyun singkat

"Yaudah duduk sana dulu"

"Buk, " panggil chanyeol pada penjual seblak itu

"Loh, nak chanyeol to. Lama nggak kesini. Terakhir sama cewek yang waktu itu"

"Stttt, jangan keras-keras buk nanti yang disana denger "

"Pacar baru ya? " goda ibuk itu

"Pengennya sih buk, tapi belum sayangnya, hehe yang dulu itu juga bukan pacar saya"

"Oh gitu, ini jadinya mau yang mana? "

"Yang original deh buk dua, pedes ya minumnya dua juga kayak biasa"

"Oke, ditunggu bentaran ya"

"Oke buk" jawab chanyeol sambil duduk di sebelah baekhyun

"Lama banget sih" ucap baekhyun

"Bingung mau yang apa, yaudah deh pilih samain kayak kamu aja" jawab chanyeol disertai cengiran bodohnya

"Kamu mah gitu"

"Baek, ntar malem jangan lupa ya"

"Gimana kalau kamu aja ya? "

"Yang pacaran aku apa kamu sih? "

"Tapi, agak gamon nih "

"Pergi itu bukan pilihan, baek. Tapi keharusan kalau perjuangan kita udah nggak dihargai lagi"

"Iya iya jadi" nyatanya kata-kata chanyeol mebuat baekhyun gusar, dia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya

"Ini nak seblaknya, silahkan" nggak lama akhirnya jadi juga

"Makasih buk" ramah chanyeol sama penjual itu

"Cantik nak temennya "

"Tampan buk saya masih cowok " jawab baekhyun merengut

"Loh kirain cewek, hehe maaf ya nak ibuk nggak tahu. Habisnya manis banget"

"Iya nggak apa-apa, buk makasih " jawab ibuk itu senyum dan ninggalin mereka berdua

"Kenal kamu sama yang jual ya? " lanjut baekhyun

"Iya, sering kesini bareng anak-anak "

"Aku nggak pernah tuh kamu ajak kesini "ucap baekhyun nyindir

"Yaudah besok lagi aku ajaknya kamu bukan anak-anak "

"Makasih tama" jawab baekhyun sambil nyengir

"Manis banget sih" Senyuman chanyeol semakin bertambah besar ketika mendengar jawaban baekhyun diselingi sedikit cubitan di kedua pipi baekhyun

"Yaudah gih makan dulu"

"Hmm" jawab baekhyun dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan

Sore itu, dingin mulai merasuk setiap inci hati. Hangatnya seblak dan secangkir teh manis bahkan tidak bisa melapisi. Sebenarnya bukan masalah putus Cinta yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Tapi, fakta bahwa nyatanya diriku yang selalu di nomor dua kan disini. Aku bahkan tidak hancur saat melihat daehyun dan wanita itu berciuman.

Dan pada saat itu juga aku sadar, bahwa tidak ada yang benar-benar menyayangi orang sepertiku. Aku hanya tak mengerti mengapa harus ada pengorbanan dan perjuangan jika hati dan perasaan yang harus terluka.

.

.

.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Siapa? "

"Eh, udah pulang om? "

"Loh, chanyeol iya nih. Nyari baekhyun ya? "

"Iya om, mau ngajak keluar bentar boleh nggak? "

"Boleh, tunggu aja bentar om panggilin anaknya dulu "

"Iya om"

Hampir aja gue panggil baekhyun _'pendek keluar dong'_ udah di ujung lidah tuh dan ayahnya keluar nggak jadi deh untung belom kesebut bisa-bisa di todong gue sama ayahnya baekhyun.

"Ayo "

"Kusut amat, baek? Lo mau nggak mutusin si kadal itu sebenernya? "

"Ya mau! "

"Ya makanya jangan gitu mukanya! Ntaran aja galaunya! "

"Ihh yaudah ayo, bawel banget"

Disini gue cuma nganter baekhyun aja sih, mana bisa coba dia kemana-mana sendiri? Gue juga yang anter, udah kayak ojek. Mending dibayar, kagak! Gue anterin baekhyun ke taman tempat baekhyun sama daehyun mau ketemuan.

"Gue tunggu sini aja, lo yang kesana" ucap gue sambil ngelepas helm yang baekhyun pakai

"Loh kok gitu, gue nggak bisa sendiri nih"

"Lo bisa baek, gue masih disini! Ntar kalo ada apa-apa, gue langsung kesana"

"Tunggu sini ya! " tunjuk baekhyun ke gue sambil jalan pergi ke tempat daehyun udah nunggu dia

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun side**

Gugup, jelas! Itu yang dirasain baekhyun dari tadi. Dia udah pernah disituasi yang sama dulu, tersakiti, diduakan, dan apalah sebutannya. Ku dekati daehyun yang sudah menunggu di taman, lihatlah kenapa dia berdandan segala coba.

"Sayang, kau sudah datang! Kemarilah aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu"

"Dae, aku ingin bilang sesuatu"

"Nanti saja, aku ingin memperlihatkan padamu sesuatu"

"DAEHYUN! sekali saja"

"Baiklah, kau ingin bilang apa? "

"Aku ingin... "

"Kau ingin? "

"Aku, aku ingin kita putus! "

"A-apa? Tapi kenapa"

"Aku hanya ingin kita putus, itu saja" ucapku membalikkan badan dan meninggalkannya

Grep

"Seharusnya jelaskan dulu padaku, ada apa ini? " tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku dan mencengkeramnya erat

"Lepaskan, sakit" jawabku meronta padanya

"Jelaskan dulu padaku! " lanjutnya penuh emosi

"Apa kau yakin ingin kujelaskan? " ucapku tak kalah emosi

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini! Pikirmu aku tidak tahu kau jalan dengan wanita lain? Kau kencan dengannya, kau berciuman dengannya! kau pikir aku bodoh?" jawabku dengan nada sangat kecewa padanya

"Baek, itu bukan siapa-siapa ku! Kau harus percaya padaku! " mohon daehyun

"BULLSHIT! LEPASKAN AKU! " bentakku padanya

"Percaya padaku baek, itu bukan siapa-siapa ku" lanjutnya masih menggenggam tanganku

"Jujur, aku kecewa sama kamu, dae. Kamu nyuruh aku percaya sama kamu tapi kamu aja bohongin aku! Aku tahu semua hubungan itu harus ada rasa saling percaya, tapi kalau gini caranya ya sia-sia dong aku percaya sama kamu! " dada gue semakin sesak saat ini

"Please, baek"

"Cukup, dae. Semua udah berakhir "

"Belum! Aku janji bakal perbaiki semua kesalahanku, aku janji"

"Tapi aku nggak butuh janji dari kamu, dan mulai hari ini kita selesai! " ucap gue sambil pergi ninggalin dia yang terus neriakin nama gue. Gue masih jalan dengan tatapan kosong ketempat chanyeol nunggu tadi, tiba-tiba dia lari ke arah gue dan meluk gue, seketika tangis gue pecah.

.

.

.

"Sttt, kamu udah ngelakuin hal yang bener, baek. "Ucap chanyeol nenangin gue

"Sakit, hksss-hikss "

"Udah nggak pantes orang kayak dia kamu tangisin"

"Kenapa sih harus gue yang sakit ujungnya? "

"Sttt udah, mau jalan bentar nggak? " aku hanya mengangguk menyetujui ajakan chanyeol

.

.

.

Ternyata chanyeol ngajak gue ke pasar malem, lumayan sih buat nyenengin hati. Hiruk pikuk pasar malem mampu buat gue sedikit ngelupain sedih. Banyak pedagang disini dari mulai cilok, batagor, sampai kerak telor ada disini. Chanyeol ngajak gue beli siomay sih, nggak apa-apa.

"Misi neng, numpang ngamen " sapa pengamen itu menghampiriku dan chanyeol

"Enak aja, cowok asli nih! Eneng, eneng! Palalo! " kurang ajar sia! Masa gue dikatain cewek (lagi) jadi sebel lagi elah

"Eh, eh, maap bang kagak tau, abis manis banget, numpang ngamen yak" rayu si pengamen sambil nyengir

"Yodah silahkan "

 ** _'Apa kurangnya aku didalam hidupmu, hingga kau curangi aku...'_** tunggu kok kayak nyindir sih liriknya! Ok kali ini gue coba tenang dan nggak ngeluarin air mata sialan ini

 _ **'Katakanlah sekarang bahwa kau tlah bahagia, aku punya ragamu tapi tidak hatimu.. '** _sebenernya gue nggak masalah sama lagunya, tapi kata-kata didalam lagu itu kayak nampar gue sekarang. Tanpa sadar mata gue udah agak berkabut tertutup genangan air di pelupuk mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

 ** _'Kau tak perlu berbohong, kau masih menginginkannya. Kurela kau dengannya, asalkan kau bahagia... '_**

 _TES_

Nggak bisa lagi gue nahan ni air mata, gue cuma bisa nunduk tenggelam kedalam fikiran gue yang entah pergi kemana.

"Udah mas, nih! " ucap chanyeol pada pengamen tadi tak lupa memberi uang

"Baek, nih siomay nya udah dateng, makan dulu" lanjut dia ngasih sepiring siomay ke gue

"Nggak ah, yeol udah kenyang " jawab gue lesu

"Udah gimana, lo cuma makan seblak sore tadi sama gue, udah makan aja kenapa sih? Susah banget! " paksa dia ke gue

"Hihhh, siniin! " gue ambil piring siomay itu dengan agak kesel

"Cinta banget ya lo sama si kadal? Sampe sesedih ini? "

"Nggak juga sih, cuma gue familiar aja sama perasaan kayak gini, emang bener ya kata fiersa besari, pergilah kehutan dimana pepohonan akan lebih nyaman dijadikan sandaran dibandingkan harapan tanpa kepastian" jelas gue mandang kurus ke depan sambil menyendok siomay.

"Gue janji lo nggak bakalan ngerasain perasaan kayak gini lagi, baek! "

"Kenapa lo yang janji? "

"Gue pengen jagain lo, sampai kapanpun baek, gue juga sakit tau nggak liat lo kayak gini"

"Yeol... "

"Dari dulu, setiap gue mau nyantain perasaan gue sama lo, ada aja tangan yang gandeng lo! Setiap gue gombalin lo, itu tulus baek dari hati gue, yakin! "

"Jadi, selama masih ada gue! Please banget baek, bisa nggak lo hanya bergantung sama gue, minta tolong sama gue, gue nggak apa-apa sekalipun gue harus jadi guru privat lo tanpa bayaran, yang penting itu gue baek bukan orang lain"

"Eh, mulutnya ya! Gue cuma ketinggalan dua angka dari lo bukan 200! Rese banget sih! " makin sebel gue sama ni orang

"Kan ibaratnya gitu baek elah sensi amat dari tadi"

"Ya, abisnya lo gitu! Tau orang lagi sensi dipancing mulu dari tadi, heran"

"Yaudah, gimana? Mau nyoba deket sama gue nggak? "

"Kan kita udah deket, sebelahan lagi! Ngapain masih nanya? "

"Ya bukan gitu baek maksudnya, tapi deket dalam artian khusus gitu, ini gue nanya serius ya baek! "

"Ya lo sih, nggak peka! Masih ditanya aja, ya mau lah"

"Seneng baek rasanya bisa liat senyum lo lagi, senyum terus ya"

"Iya, makasih malam ini"

"Iya, pulang yuk! Udah malem ada ayah lo dirumah nggak enak gue"

"Yaudah ayo"

Sudah kulepaskan walau meninggalkan berjuta rasa luka. Mungkin memang bukan takdir kita dipersatukan. Sudah cukup semua perjuangan yang kulakukan, nyatanya memang tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Dan kini harus kuselipkan kata semangat disetiap gerakku, memang harusnya kutahu sekeras apapun kau mengelak, Cinta itu akan menemukan jalannya sendiri. Tidak ada paksaan, hanya ada rasa saling membutuhkan.

TBC

Haiii, i'm back for this second!

Pertama tama gw mau ngucapin sorry karena lama up (╥_╥)

Gw agak lelah belakangan ini, setelah up yg satunya gue agak nunda nulis gt

Ok forget about me :D

Sekali lagi gw ucapin terimakasih buat kalian yg rela luangin waktu untuk ff abal-abal ini

Semoga terhibur guys, see you next year (with treat you better)

\- Marry Christmas and happy new year -


End file.
